U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,696 to Koncelik discloses an indicator device which provides an indication of whether coffee which has been prepared is decaffeinated or non-decaffeinated. After an operator has set the indicator device to, for example, “decafe”, the indicator device remains in a state which indicates “decafe” until the indicator device is changed by an individual.